Painting Flowers
by Through These Eyes
Summary: "Lets meet again, In the next life..."   When Roxas wakes up in the middle of an accident, he's supprised to be met with suprisingly familiar eyes... yeah... sorry for the Crap-tastic summary...
1. Chapter 1

Painting Flowers

* * *

Author: PtechyaPerfect

AkuRoku

Chapter 1: 8/16/10

* * *

Well, this is my first actual story on Fanfiction. But that's only because I haven't really liked much of what I've wrote lately. I think the inspiration from this one came from my sister, she absolutely hates the prayer mentioned in this first installment. I'm not really sure what that has to do with this, but you know the song _Enter Sandman_? Well I heard that on my I-pod (T'was on shuffle you know?) and well, this idea popped into my head, and well… this is what I got so far. But anyway, just wait and see~

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other possible characters that may or may not appear in this fanfiction, because obviously if I did… well lets just say a few people would never have made it to KH2 let alone have the audacity to mock Sora after said person had gotten kidnapped… _AGAIN_

Oh, by the way, this is rated M for possible future chapters, mature themes in later dates, and most importantly, Language…

* * *

PS: Painting Flowers is a song by All Time Low, and for some reason just felt right for the title… yeah…

* * *

…_Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep…_

Just as soon as it was all over, there came a light; so blinding that I could see nothing…

…_Let's meet again… In the next life…_

I opened my eyes and saw familiar green eyes; although, I've never seen them before…

…_Silly, just because you have a next life…_

"Hey, hey look he's up! He's not dead guys, here's another survivor!" The green eyes looked down at me and smiled, "Just relax, everything is fine, you're going to pull through, just hold on ok?"

…_He was the only one I liked. He made me feel… Like I had a heart…_

"Wait, d-don't go!" I thrust my arm in the man's direction, hoping that he heard me…

…_So you really do remember me this time? …_

"I swear, you," I said to those green eyes, "I-I know you, from… somewhere…"

… _I'm so FLATTERED! But you're a bit too late…_

His eyes creased, and he smiled at me, ruffling my hair, "Of course you do Roxy…"

…_If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take… _


	2. Chapter 2

Well well well... I'm sorry for the major delay... I'd make excuses like "but my uncle died I was grieving..." which yes technicly I was, but lets be honest... I'm just lazy, I'm sorry...

But anyway, I hope this chapter will interest you all!

* * *

His eyes creased, and he smiled at me, ruffling my hair, "Of course you do Roxy..."

I forced my eyes to stay open, staring up into those eyes. How confused those eyes made me feel, "Who are you?"

His face dropped mockingly, red hair tossing side to side as he clicked his tongue at me. "_The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_

'Axel' I thought... "Axel" The world drifted around the edges, white climbing in over those green, green eyes...

For as long as I can remember, I'd always been a strange guy.

From the time I was five or six, I had these memories. My parents thought I'd had an imaginary friend, but I knew he was quite real. He was a short blond with bright blue eyes, a love of monochromatic colors and sarcasm, and his name was Roxas.

Since I learned how to start them, I've been a lover of fire. A pyromaniac if you will. But, I was not the best at controlling my urges, and so I was forced to do something a bit more 'constructive' with my life.

I was a professional paramedic by the age of eighteen. Perfectly content with life and now perfectly apt at controlling the fires I felt the need of starting.

And for a while that was my life. I could do what I wanted, knew how to fix it when things went wrong. But still, I couldn't keep that kid from my memories, even though he was no where to be found. Until that is, the day I saved his life.

Roxas had been walking to the front entrance of his apartment building, when an unchecked pilot light caught a spark and flung his building to a burning crumbling exploded mess.

When I arrived on the scene the fire department had already started to attempt to keep the fire from spreading. I jumped from the back of the ambulance with a bit more than my normal adrenalin rush. My team and I searched the wreckage for several minutes, finding maybe fifteen survivors among the rubble of the twenty or so story building. I was doing another check of the wreckage when I caught sight of who was lying just behind a large cracked piece of marble.

Roxas, looking very much dead, had multiple scratches on his face. I stared in shock for a moment until I saw his eyes flutter open, looking right at me. I knelt by him and called over my shoulder. "Hey, hey look he's up! He's not dead guys, here's another survivor!" I looked down at him and couldn't keep the smile from my eyes, "Just relax, everything is fine, you're going to pull through, just hold on ok?"

* * *

Well, there you are! I'd love some more feed back :) there will be more chapters... eventually... Just remind me ok? Well anyway!

Love always;

Through These Eyes (Aka Kaytee)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** So to be honest, I'm quite proud of myself! I remembered to update!

* * *

… I woke up in a white room. I would love to say I woke up to some loving face at my bedside staring up at me, but there wasn't. I was alone as always, that is until the doctor came in.

"Mr. Jax, glad to see you've come to," the brown eyed man said looking down at my charts, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Mind racing as I tried in vain to remember what had caused this trip to the hospital, "I don't remember much of yesterday at all," thinking a bit more I shook my head, "I don't even remember waking up."

"Well then, that is quite a problem isn't it?" he asked himself frowning at me, "Last night there had been a gas leak in the basement, they believe that when someone tripped the light it caught fire and caused the explosion, just as you were coming to the entrance."

Meeting brown eyes, I stared at him in disbelief, "And my house? How much was damaged?"

A loud sigh crashed into my ears, "I'm afraid the whole strip was destroyed."

"And the man who found me, where is he?"

He gave me a quizzical look, "I was told the EMT found you."

I let out a sigh, utterly confused as to who this mysterious guy was. All I could remember was green...

_Got it memorized?_

I jumped at the memory, thinking a bit more on the voice it came from, I started to picture the face. The long spiky red hair, small black tattoos on his face...

"_The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_ I repeated out loud as it crashed my memories... When I looked up to ask the doctor about this strange memory, I was met with those eyes...

"Good morning Roxie, glad to see you remember me."

* * *

Hoped you liked Chapter 3 (even though I think it sucks!


End file.
